Supposed
by spainsexual
Summary: Judai had honestly tried to make Asuka happy by trying to love her, but he couldn't. So he reacklessly hurt his friends, again. He didn't want it to happen, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not when that boy was near him.


Well, this is a little different for me, but I just had the sudden urge to write something like this. It's okay, but Judai is slightly OOC, or at least I think he is. I didn't do it on purpose, it just sort of came out like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

* * *

**Supposed**

Judai was supposed to be the hero. An honest, responsible, compassionate person that helped everyone feel safe and secure. He was supposed to make sure that everyone was smiling and filled with joy.

He was supposed to save that beautiful princess that stood waiting for him, waiting for her knight in shining armor. He would arrive at the foot of the tower and rescue her. They would then ride off into the distance, and live happily ever after. That was how all fairytales with the handsome hero and damsel in distress ended.

But Judai wasn't the prince charming in a fairytale, and Asuka wasn't his princess. Shemay have been convinced that they were in a happy relationship, but he sure as hell wasn't.

He felt horrible everyday. Everyday was the same as before. He'd wake up, go to the cafeteria, and sit next to Asuka. He would listen to Asuka declare her love for him, and he would lie and say he loved her too. He would watch the sunset with her, and kiss her glossy lips, wishing that he could be tasting someone else's.

It wasn't that he didn't think Asuka was beautiful, she was considered to be the most attractive and captivating female in all of the Academy. Every boy thought she was amazing, even Manjoume Jun, the boy that never stopped loving her.

Manjoume had known all along that Judai didn't love Asuka, and he wanted to murder Judai for it. Manjoume knew that he couldn't tell Asuka, she would think it was another one of his schemes to win her heart. He did try once, but she slapped him. All Judai did was grin nervously and scratch the back of his head, extremely embarrassed because Manjoume had figured him out.

Fubuki didn't know, which surprised Judai. After all, Fubuki wasn't called the 'Master of Love,' for nothing. It was Fubuki's job, his duty to notice when someone was in love. How did he not know that Judai yearned for someone that wasn't Asuka Tenjoin?

She was Judai's friend, a close friend at that. She didn't deserve to be lied to every single day. Asuka was a kind girl with a promising future, and what he was doing to her was wrong, and he knew it. It was a mistake. All of it.

Was it really his fault? He didn't force her into falling for him. He didn't ask the other boy to be as tempting as he was. Although, Judai did agree to be Asuka's boyfriend, knowing he was in love with another boy.

He didn't even know why he said yes to her that day. He probably felt like he owed something to her, and what better than to grant her what she wanted the most, _himself. _He was lying to her, and she didn't even notice.

Were his longing stares at the other boy not obvious? Was Judai really that great at pretending to love someone he only considered as a friend? Why didn't anyone realize that he, Yuki Judai, boyfriend of the most beautiful girl at the Academy, was gay.

He thought it was clearly noticeable. He'd always have an arm around the other boy, he'd always lean in close to his face, resisting the urge to fill in the gap between them. Last but not least, he'd let the boy sleep in his bed with him whenever he spent the night in Judai's dorm room, even when there were _two _other beds that were in working order.

If that wasn't even slightly obvious, then Judai didn't know what was.

He was sorry, he knew he was wrong, and he had to stop it soon, but he couldn't just break her heart like that. She was a friend, and Fubuki and Manjoume would be after him in a heartbeat if he ever did that.

So, without thinking things out, he did what he promised her he wouldn't do when he became her boyfriend.

He cheated.

Asuka was in class, and he was in his dorm room with the other boy. The other boy was just so damn alluring with his lithe body, big eyes, succulent lips, and flawlessly pale skin, he just had to touch him. He needed to feel every single centimeter of that boy's body.

When the boy looked at him, eyes half lidded with a dreamy look on his face, and smiled, merely saying his name, he knew that he couldn't hold himself back from practically attacking him.

Surprisingly, the other boy did not fight him off when he had held him against the wall. He kissed him with all of the force that he had, and when Judai's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, the boy allowed him access into that hot, wet den. Judai wrapped his arms around that slender waist of his, and the boy entangled his hands into Judai's damp hair.

It felt so damn right, like everything Judai ever wanted. The boy looked so amazing after their kiss, his hair more wild than before, his face flushed and he was panting. Judai just wanted to sit and watch his every movement.

Slowly, Judai pinned him to the floor, kissing, nipping and sucking every inch of his visible, porcelain skin. He had wanted this for so long, to completely ravish the other boy, and it was finally happening. It felt so unreal, like a dream, but he knew this wasn't another one of those.

He continued, even when he heard the door creak open and a faint gasp follow immediately after it.

Finally, the boy pushed him off, attempting to catch his breath. "Judai, I- aren't you with Asuka? And the person that came in, was that Manjoume."

Judai smiled and cupped the boy's face in his hand, "I am, but I don't love her. I love you. I can't help it, you're just so intoxicating. I know I sound corny saying this, but from the moment I met you I knew that I did. Please forgive me."

The boy just had a wide smile, but he looked upset. He felt like 'the Other Person' in the relationship, which was true, but he didn't like the feeling. "I promise," Judai began, taking a hold of his hand and kissing it, "that you won't regret any of this."

"Judai, you know that I trust you. You're my best friend."

Judai's grin grew larger, feeling content for once. Shoving aside all other thoughts, like Manjoume having seen them, what would happen if Asuka figured out, and how wrong all of this was.

The brunette may have lied to everyone else, but he honestly didn't regret a thing once he heard Johan tell him he loved him.

* * *

Meh, kind of crappy, but please review. I'll be extra happy if you do, and you'll definitely be seeing more Spiritshipping from me. Also, if you didn't realize it right away, the other guy that Judai is all over is Johan Andersen.


End file.
